Would You Like to be My Girlfriend?
by Mikky-sama
Summary: Sasuke mau menembak Hinata. Kebayang gak? Dan adakah gangguan yang datang? My First Oneshot. Review pliss...


**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Would You Like to be My Girlfriend_? © Mikky-sama

**Genre(s) :**

Romace

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

AU, OOC (_just prepare_), typo(s) and misstypo(s)

**Summary :**

Sasuke yang sudah latihan untuk menembak Hinata, akhirnya mengajak Hinata untuk kencan. Apakah rencananya berjalan mulus?

**Would You Like to be My Girlfriend?**

Pukul 4 sore.

**Teng teng teng...**

Saat pulang sekolah adalah salah satu surga seorang pelajar sekolah menengah. Apalagi pada hari Sabtu, itu adalah waktunya menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang yang disayanginya—kencan. Sepasang muda-mudi terlihat lalu lalang di sekolah. Ya, nasib yang gak punya pacar, mereka hanya bisa berjalan dengan temannya saja.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke melihat Hinata duduk di bangku taman sekolah langsung menghampirinya. Dia duduk di sebelah Hinata. Masih banyak siswa-siswi yang berkeliaran di taman saat itu.

Awan senja terlihat jingga saat itu. Warna jingga dengan semburat putih. Sangat indah. Andai saja di pantai, kalian bisa melihat matahari yang melayang di atas laut.

"Hinata, kau ada acara setelah ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan gaya _stoic_-nya. Dia menjaga tingkah laku dan ekspresinya di depan orang lain, apalagi orang banyak seperti di sekolah saat ini. Dia mengikuti suatu slogan yang pernah didengarnya. _Be hot stay cool_. Sungguh slogan yang aneh. Jadi pilih dingin atau panas? Jika air es dicampur dengan air panas, akan jadi air tawar dengan temperatur biasa. Oke, kita tidak membahas ini.

"T-tidak ada, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Hinata yang terlihat malu dengan pipi yang merona. Dia menunduk dengan pandangannya yang malu-malu ke arah Sasuke. Sebenarnya _author_ sendiri tak tahu apakah Hinata malu atau takut kepada Sasuke. Hinata memainkan ujung jarinya. Sasuke memandangnya sesaat sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup. "Kau mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang dijaga untuk datar. Jika dicermati, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Boleh. Apa aku boleh mengajak seorang teman?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit semangatnya. Hari ini dia memang sedikit bosan, apalagi jika harus di rumah terus-menerus.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh," kata Sasuke dengan nada jengkel tersirat tipis. Tapi, tentu saja dia menahannya untuk tidak mengeluarkan eskpresinya. Dia menahannya mati-matian.

'Ini kan kencan, masa bawa teman. Dasar polos,' kata Sasuke dalam hati dan senyum tipis singgah di wajahnya yang rupawan.

"B-baiklah," kata Hinata yang tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke. Dan ini sangat fantastik, Sasuke membalas senyuman Hinata dengan senyuman yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau tersenyum?" tanya Hinata yang tak percaya melihat senyum Sasuke. Alis Hinata saling bertautan.

"Ah, tidak," kata Sasuke yang langsung membuang muka yang sekarang sudah merah. Menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum dihembuskannya. "Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang," kata Sasuke yang kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan. Tangannya tersembunyi dibalik saku celananya. Sasuke menunggu Hinata berdiri.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke beranjak untuk berjalan dan Hinata mengikutinya.

"Entahlah. Ikuti aja kakiku berjalan," kata Sasuke dengan santainya. Sasuke hanya tertawa lirih saat melihat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. "Kita cari es krim dulu, yuk?" tanya Sasuke yang menoleh pada Hinata.

"Sasuke-_kun_ yang bayar, kan?" tanya Hinata dengan semangat. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti mata kucing yang minta makan.

"Eh? Siapa yang bilang? Aku kan hanya mengajak jalan-jalan," kata Sasuke. Kini mereka sudah keluar dari pintu pagar sekolah mereka.

"Ah, aku gak ikut," kata Hinata yang menghentikan jalannya. Tangannya dilipatnya di depan tangannya dan pipinya menggembung. Sasuke berhenti untuk mengamati Hinata beberapa saat.

"Ih, dasar anak kecil. Iya, aku yang bayar," kata Sasuke seraya mengacak-acak poni Hinata. "Ayo," kata Sasuke seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Mereka mulai berjalan kembali.

"Kita naik bus?" tanya Hinata yang pergelangan tangan yang sudah bebas dari tarikan tangan Sasuke.

"Iya," kata Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sasuke masih canggung untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata. Sedari tadi tangannya menggenggam udara di dalam saku jaket birunya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangannya seperti seseorang yang sedang baris-berbaris dengan lemas.

Langkah demi langkah mengisi keheningan antara mereka berdua. Mereka berhenti berjalan saat tiba di pemberhentian bus. Tak lama kemudian sebuah bus datang dan secara otomatis pintu terbuka. Mereka pun naik ke dalam bus.

Hari itu, bus penuh. Sasuke dan Hinata terpaksa berdiri. Sasuke dan Hinata memegang erat gantungan khusus penumpang yang berdiri.

"Semakin lama semakin penuh, ya?" kata Hinata.

"Setiap hari Sabtu memang begini. Kau tidak pernah naik bus?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak pernah. Aku selalu diantar _Nii-san_," jawab Hinata.

"Ah, kalau Itachi-_nii_ gak pernah mau mengantarku," kata Sasuke dengan eskpresi sebal.

"Wajar, mungkin dia ingin Sasuke-_kun_ mandiri," kata Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Semakin lama, Sasuke dan Hinata tergeser ke belakang karena bertambah banyak penumpang yang berdiri. Dorong-mendorong pun tak terhindarkan.

"Ah," pekik Hinata saat ada yang mendorongnya tetapi Sasuke melindunginya. Sasuke mendekap kepala Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Nanti kepalamu bisa terbentur," kata Sasuke. Wajah Hinata memerah. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Warna wajah mereka berubah drastis dari yang putih menjadi merah.

'Untung dia tak tau wajahku memerah,' pikir Sasuke. Wajahnya yang merah dipalingkannya entah dari apa. Seakan dia malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Posisi itu bertahan selama perjalanan. Selama perjalanan tangan Sasuke mendekap Hinata. Dan sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Sasuke masih merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan berlebihan. Dia pun lebih canggung. Dia masih merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Mereka berjalan di sekitar taman bermain. Hinata mengamati orang-orang yang berada di situ. Ada pasangan muda-mudi, ada sebuah keluarga yang sedang bermain. Begitu ramai tempat itu saat ini. Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata ke arah penjual es krim.

"Mau rasa apa?" tanya penjual es krim.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Karena tak ada jawaban, Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke memandangi Hinata sedari tadi. "Sasuke-_kun_, kau melamun?" tanya Hinata seraya menyikut Sasuke yang merenung di sampingnya. "Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Hinata dengan sikutan yang lumayan keras.

"Eh, indah," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Apanya yang indah?" tanya Hinata heran. Dia memiringkan kepala saking herannya.

"Eh? Ah, bukan apa-apa. Sungguh," kata Sasuke gelagapan. Dia membuang mukanya. Agar tak terlihat Hinata.

'Dasar bodoh, gara-gara perasaan indah tadi aku jadi tidak fokus,' batin Sasuke yang ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat dengannya. Mungkin dalam angan-angannya dia sedang membenturkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, Sasuke-_kun_ mau rasa apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Rasa... kopi," kata Sasuke yang berusaha fokus tetapi masih bertahan dengan posisi membuang mukanya.

"Kopi dan coklat," kata Hinata pada penjual es krim. "Sasuke-_kun_, kau kenapa? Gak enak badan?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata.

"Baiklah," kata Hinata mengerti.

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya penjual es krim seraya mengambil beberapa skop es krim dengan alat yang digunakannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum canggung. "Seharusnya kau menggenggam tangan kekasihmu. Jangan biarkan dia lepas dari pandanganmu," sambung penjual es krim itu yang menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan skop es krim.

"Eh, i-i-iya," kata Sasuke dengan kegelagapannya. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. Tangannya turun ke bawah. Dirasakannya tangannya bergetar.

Tak lama kemudian penjual itu mengulurkan es krim pesanan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke membayar dua es krim yang dibelinya dan mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Terus kita kemana?" tanya Hinata seraya menjilati es krimnya sebelum meleleh. Hinata mengamati sepasang kekasih yang sedang foto berduaan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua mengamati pasangan itu. "Yah, leleh," kata Hinata dengan nada menyesal. Sial, memang saat itu adalah musim gugur, jadi udara agak panas. Lelehan es krim itu menyelimuti jari-jemari Hinata. Hinata memegang es krimnya dengan tangan lainya.

"Kita foto yuk," ajak Sasuke seraya menunjuk _photo-box_ yang tak jauh dari situ. Dia memandang wajah Hinata yang sedikit kaget.

"Eh?" Hinata kaget. Jemari Sasuke masuk kecelah-celah jemari Hinata. Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata menuju tempat yang ditunjuknya tadi. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. "Sasuke-_kun_—," belum genap Hinata bicara Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Kata penjual tadi menyuruhku untuk menggenggam tanganmu," kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum lepas.

"T-t-tapi tanganku berlumuran es krim," kata Hinata dengan wajah yan memerah karena Sasuke.

"Bagus, kan? Karena lengket tanganmu gak bisa lepas," kata Sasuke yang membuat wajah Hinata semakin bertambah merah. Sasuke memperlihatkan senyumnya di depan Hinata yang wajahnya sudah seperti tomat. "Ayo kita ke _photo-box_!" kata Sasuke yang menarik genggamannya pada Hinata.

Karena antriannya lumayan panjang, mereka harus menunggu. Sasuke sudah mulai nyaman dengan genggamannya dengan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk malu seraya menjilati es krimnya yang setengah habis. Dia merasa sekitarnya memandanginya. Tak lama kemudian, antrian berjalan maju. Dan kemudian, Sasuke dan Hinata mendapat giliran mereka. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil untuk berfoto.

Beberapa pose. Dari mengacungkan tangannya membentuk huruf v dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah sampai pose teraneh mereka. Dan untuk foto yang terakhir, Sasuke mencium pipi Hinata.

"Hinata," kata Sasuke memanggil Hinata.

"Ya?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tanpa babibu Sasuke mencium pipi Hinata saat hitungan ketiga. Mata Hinata membulat seketika.

**Blush**

Wajahnya langsung memerah seperti tomat. Entah senang atau apa yang dirasakannya. Yang pasti dia tercengang.

Saat hasilnya keluar, foto yang terakhir terlihat seperti Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata. Padahal enggak.

"Aku ambil foto terakhir, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Oh, iya," kata Hinata yang masih kaget akan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Baru kali ini dia dicium oleh anak laki-laki selain sepupunya, Neji.

"Kita naik bianglala, yuk?" ajak Sasuke seraya menunjuk kincir raksaksa di tengah taman kota.

"Ya," kata Hinata yang masih bingung. "Eh? B-bianglala? B-baiklah," kata Hinata yang setengah kaget. Tangan Sasuke kembali menyusup ke sela-sela jari Hinata. Sasuke menariknya ke arah kincir raksasa itu berada.

Mereka berjalan menuju kincir raksasa dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kincir pun berputar.

Sasuke duduk sejajar dengan Hinata. Hinata melihat pemandangan di luar dengan menggigiti jari tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya bertumpu pada tempatnya duduk. Sasuke memandangi wajah Hinata.

Dari tempat Sasuke dan Hinata sekarang, mereka bisa melihat lampu-lampu indah dari tempat mereka duduk. Perlahan tangan Sasuke bergerak ke tangan Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Wajah Hinata terlihat pucat.

"Hinata, _would you like to be my girlfriend_?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung pada intinya. Dia yang duduk di samping Hinata dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata langsung menembak Hinata saat posisi mereka bisa melihat semuanya dari kincir raksaksa itu. Wajah Hinata yang tadinya pucat berubah menjadi merah.

"Eh?" Hinata yang sebelumnya melihat tangannya yang disentuh oleh tangan Sasuke itu langsung menatap kedua kelereng hitam pada mata Sasuke. Dan wajah Hinata sekarang sangat-sangat merah. Wajah Hinata dengan wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak kira-kira limabelas sentimeter. Mata mereka saling memandang.

"Entah kata apa yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Mungkin kata ini bisa mewakili apa yang ingin kukatakan," kata Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada mata putih Hinata. Dia menelan ludahnya yang rasanya menyangkut di tenggorokannya. "Aku menyukaimu, aku ingin kau jadi pacarku. Jadi, maukah Hinata-_chan_ jadi pacar Sasuke?" sambungnya.

Hinata dengan gugup mengangguk pelan tanpa memandang hal lain selain mata hitam Sasuke. Terlihat wajahnya memerah. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Hinata bertahan untuk memandang mata tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat Hinata mengangguk. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Hinata dengan perlahan dan tak pasti. Dia ragu untuk mencium bibir Hinata. Dia menginginkannya tapi Sasuke takut Hinata marah. Akhirnya Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata saat Hinata menutup matanya. Sasuke meletakkan tangan Hinata yang digenggamnya di dadanya. Dia melumat bibir manis Hinata yang tersisa sedikit es krim di bibirnya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan sesekali dia mengubahnya ke arah kiri dan begitu seterusnya. Setelah itu dia melepaskan senyumannya dan memandang wajah Hinata.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang khawatir dengan Hinata karena wajah Hinata sangat pucat. Selain itu, tak mungkin seorang Hinata tak bersemu merah setelah dicium Sasuke tepat pada bibirnya.

"A-aku... takut ketinggian," jawab Hinata yang menjadi hantaman batu besar dalam jantung Sasuke. Tanya kenapa? Ya karena Sasuke yang mengajak Hinata naik bianglala.

"Ah, maaf Hinata," kata Sasuke seraya mencari akal.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

Tubuh Sasuke mendekat ke arah Hinata. Sasuke mengambil belakang kepala Hinata dan mengarahkan kepala Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan menyanyikan lagu agar kau tak takut," kata Sasuke yang memeluk Hinata. Sasuke pun mulai menyanyikan lagu milik Jason Mraz yang berjudul "_Lucky_".

"_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you. Across the water across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_," Sasuke menyanyikan lirik dari lagu yang dinyanyikan penyanyi Amerika. Dia menyanyikannya untuk Hinata. Ditepuk-tepuk dengan pelan pundak gadis dalam pelukannya. Seperti menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk anak kecil.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my bestfriend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again_," sambung lirik yang dinyanyikan Sasuke.

"_They don't know how long it takes. Waiting for a love like this. Everytime we say goodbye. I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_." Hinata melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sasuke. Ini membuat Sasuke menghentikan lagunya. Dia tersenyum dan mendekap Hinata erat-erat. Dibelainya rambut halus Hinata. Posisi mereka bertahan seperti itu sampai pintu membuka.

"Ah, ayo kita turun," kata Sasuke seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menarik Hinata keluar setelah mengambil tas Hinata. Mereka pun keluar dari bianglala itu dan menuju ke tempat yang entah dimana itu. Tapi sepertinya itu tempat orang mestinya lalu lalang untuk berjalan.

"Hinata, kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengamati wajah Hinata. Kedua tangannya memegang pipi Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah. "Ah, syukurlah. Kau tak apa-apa," kata Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Wajahmu sudah memerah, berarti sudah normal," kata Sasuke yang masih memegang pipi Hinata yang bersemu merah.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Hinata yang menatap batu _onyx_ pada mata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu? Kau tak menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Bukan. Sebuah penghormatan bagiku bisa berpasangan denganmu. Tapi, apa yang kau suka dari seorang gadis jelek yang tak tahu bagaimana cara berpacaran?"

"Kau tidak jelek. Kau manis bagiku. Lebih manis daripada eskrim yang kau makan tadi. Dan yang paling kusuka adalah semburat merah yang sering mampir di pipimu," kata Sasuke yang lantas membuat pipi Hinata bertambah merah. Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata singkat. "Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum.

"Katakanlah. Lebih menyenangkan jika dikatakan," kata Sasuke.

Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke yang masih betah merenung di pipi Hinata. Digenggamnya tangan Sasuke. "Aku menyukaimu," kata Hinata.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya," kata Sasuke yang berpura-pura tak mendengar Hinata. Dia mendekatkan telinganya pada Hinata.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Hinata lagi.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu! Hyuuga Hinata sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat menyukai Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Hinata di tengah keramaian. Mata putihnya masih menatap mata hitam Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit kaget karena dia hanya berharap Hinata membisikinya.

Orang-orang yang tadinya lalu lalang di situ, sejenak berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Mereka melihat Hinata yang memegang tangan Sasuke dan senyum kepada makhluk di depannya. Entah apa yang membuat mereka tak cepat beranjak.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke juga sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat menyukai Hyuuga Hinata," teriak Sasuke yang kemudian juga tersenyum kepada Hinata.

Sontak riuh sorak sorai memenuhi tempat Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri.

Sasuke yang masih tersenyum kepada Hinata menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Yeeeeee..." sorak sorai para penonton diiringi tepukan mereka.

**Owari ^^**

Mikky-sama : yay! Gimana-gimana? Alur terlalu cepat? Ceritanya aneh? Terlalu lebay? Alay? Jablay? Eh, salah. Kritikannya ya...

Chocolatos : saya selaku kucing imut (baca : nista) milik Mikky-sama, saya minta kepada para readers reviewnya yaw :3


End file.
